This invention relates to an improved device and method for adapting separable fasteners, particularly those of the hook and loop type, for attachment to other objects such as poly(urethane) foam seat cushions or hard plastic parts for automobiles, furniture and the like. In this method one portion of a separable fastener is incorporated into the plastic object during the molding process for subsequent attachment to another object carrying the mating portion of the separable fastener. The fastener of this invention provides a greater degree of design flexibility as to the shape and especially as to types of plastic into which the part may be molded. Although particular reference is made herein to elastomeric poly(urethane) foam or hard plastic parts, it is to be understood that a fastener product as per this application can be used in parts made from a wide variety of materials, e.g. thermoplastic materials, thermosetting materials, elastomers, or any other moldable composition, and such compositions are referred to broadly as plastics.